


This Isn't Funny.

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Read at Your Own Risk, Suicide, This isn't funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: This is one crazy joke, Shin-Ae looked on in astonishment from where Yeong-gi had suspended himself on the branch, she covered her mouth, shoulders shaking at the spectacle he made, laughing at the sight; not believing it one bit.





	This Isn't Funny.

**Author's Note:**

> All of my works are imported from the I Love Yoo Amino. Get the app and come join us.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~

This is one crazy joke, Shin-Ae looked on in astonishment from where Yeong-gi had suspended himself on the branch, she covered her mouth, shoulders shaking at the spectacle he made, laughing at the sight; not believing it one bit.

 

"What are you doing?" She laughed as she looked on as he swung from the rope.

 

"I'm Tarzan!!! King of the jungle!! Yahoo!!" He roared.

 

"If you're not careful you might fall and die. Or worse, end up in the hospital." She shouted.

 

She ducked as he swung in her direction in attempt not to get hit.

 

Yeong-gi dropped down from the tree and steadied himself. "That was awesome haha! You wanna try Shin-Ae?" He asked as he walked up to her.

 

"No thank you but I gotta admit you did kind of look cool up there." She complimented as she have him a fist bump as they settled on the grass.

 

"Damn straight." He replied. "I feel a bit better now that I'm out of that house." He gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

 

Shin-Ae looked at him before gazing out into the lake before them.

 

The amber rays of sunlight danced across the glistening waters, hues of red mingling with every ripple that distorts the stillness of the lake.

 

"You know that you can always tell me anything right?" She said.

 

She was met with silence.

 

She turned to him and saw that he hadn't registered anything she just said.

 

Shin-Ae elbowed him in his side which caused him to yelp out in pain. "You're not even listening to me."

 

Yeong-gi turned towards her. "We're friends right?"

 

Shin-Ae shoved him. "Of course we are. What kind of question is that?" She asked.

 

"You'll still like me even if I do something bad?" He asked, looking at her carefully.

 

"I mean, you got arrested once but here we are." She replied.

 

He chuckled and rubbed his neck. "I guess that is true." He replied as he gazed up at the sky.

 

"But no. I'd still be your friend. You can't do anything to make me hate you."

 

"I'm holding you to that." He replied before he went to his car and switched on the radio.

 

"Since Soushi and Dieter won't be here for another ten minutes...Dance with me." He said as he walked back to her. He pulled her up from the ground and started to dance with her.

 

"These aren't even the right dance moves for this type of song." She informed as she laughed.

 

"Just go with the flow! He replied as she shrugged and danced along with him.

 

After a few more minutes of dancing they stopped.

 

"Hey mate!! We're here!" Soushi called as he dropped all of his stuff and immediately hopped into the lake.

 

He resurfaced and called to the others on land. "Hop in!! The water's amazing!" He shouted before emerging himself once more.

 

"Soushi has spoken." Yeong-gi said as he began stripping.

 

Dieter walked up to Shin-Ae and helped her neaten their stuff.

 

He pulled off his shirt and followed her into the water where Soushi and Yeong-gi were horsing around.

 

"You don't have a bathing suit?" Dieter asked before the went into the water.

 

"Nah. I prefer to swim in shirts or whatever. I don't like exposing too much skin anyway."

 

Dieter blushed. "R-right."

 

"Finally her majesty has decided to grace us with her presence." Soushi declared as Shin-Ae stepped into the lake to join them.

 

Shin-Ae promptly splashed him with water.

 

"Oh it's on. Chicken fight! You and Yeong-gi versus me and Dieter." Soushi exclaimed.

 

"You're on." Yeong-gi accepted. He immediately began helping Shin-Ae to mount his shoulders while Soushi tried to climb on Dieter's.

 

"Why do you get to be on my shoulder's?" Dieter objected.

 

"Because you're stronger than me, Mr.Blackbelt in judo. Now help me up so we can beat these drongos." He said as Dieter sighed amd helped him on.

 

Sadly Dieter and Soushi lost 5 -1. With Soushi screaming that Shin-Ae and Yeong-gi were cheating.

 

Shin-Ae observed Yeong-gi finally properly laughing and having fun. She felt happy knowing he was happy as she continued on with the fun.

 

After about an hour or so more in the water and the sun finally set, everyone decided it was time to leave.

 

After drying off and changing clothes, Yeong-gi drove to the nearest WacDonalds to get everyone food before dropping everyone home, singing along to all the songs they knew on the radio while enjoying their meal.

 

"I'm on the highway to hell!!!" Soushi screeched, fries hanging out of his mouth.

 

Dieter choked on his milkshake due to Soushi's antics while Shin-Ae and Yeong-gi laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

Pulling up to Shin-Ae's house, Yeong-gi looked at her.

 

"You don't know how happy you and the guys made me when the three of you decided to spend the evening with me. It felt good to let myself go and be free for a bit." A smile tugged at his lips.

 

"Anything for you Yeong-gi. Besides I had fun. We should do this again some time." Shin-Ae suggested.

 

Yeong-gi gripped his steering wheel tighter. "Yea.."

 

Shin-Ae looked at him. "Yeong-gi are you sure you're all right?"

 

"Yea just tired out from the evening we had."He replied.

 

Shin-Ae looked at him for a few more seconds until she nodded. "Okay. Goodnight Yeong-gi." She said as she stepped out the car.

 

She was walking up to her door when she heard Yeong-gi's car door slam and footsteps running up behind her.

 

Confused, Shin-Ae turned around and was immediately swept up into a hug.

 

"I'll miss you Shin-Ae." Yeong-gi whispered as he hugged her, voice thick with emotions. "I'll miss you so much." He said pulling her tighter.

 

Shin-Ae didn't know why, but a tear slid down her cheek. "What are you talking about you idiot? We'll see each other tomorrow." She said as she returned his embrace with just as much force.

 

After a few more moments Yeong-gi pulled away.

 

Yeong-gi looked at her through blurry mint green eyes. "I'll see you next time." He said as he kissed her forehead before turning away.

 

Shin-Ae rushed inside and closed the door, trying to ease her racing heart.

 

She walked inside and flopped onto her bed, not even bothering to to change into proper sleep attire as she drifted off into a restless slumber.

 

* * *

 

Shin-Ae woke up as she heard shuffling outside. She walked out of her room and saw that her father was home. "Morning Papa." She yawned as she began looking into the fridge for some food.

 

"Morning Shin-Ae. I just heard some really sad news earlier this morning." Her father disclosed.

 

A shiver went down her spine. She didn't know why.

 

She faced him. "What did you hear?"

 

"Some kid hanged himself on the tree near the lake sometime early this morning."

 

"WHAT?!" Her eyes bulged out of her head. "W-what did he look like?" She felt herself begin to tremble.

 

She remembered how Yeong-gi was acting last night and...

 

She shook her head.

 

_It can't be him._

 

"An eye witness said that he had red hair and he's quite tall." Her father rattled off.

 

Shin-Ae ran to her bedroom and picked up her phone.

 

_One New Message From: Mr.Stalker_

_4:00am_

 

Shin-Ae quickly opened up the message and her blood ran cold at what the black text read.

 

 _Goodbye_.

 

The time on her phone read 5:55am.

 

Shin-Ae hurriedly ran outside.

 

"Papa! I'm going to Maya's for breakfast." She shouted as she exited the front door.

 

"Where are your shoes?!" She heard her father call from behind the door.

 

This is urgent. No time for shoes.

 

Shin-Ae located her bike and hopped on, pedalling as fast as she could in the direction of the lake.

 

Within twenty minutes she arrived at her destination.

 

Shin Ae jumped off of her bike and threw it to the side.

 

Running to the scene where the police tape separated her from her friend.

 

There he was like her father said.

 

Shin-Ae bit her lip until it drew blood.

 

She held the police tape in a vice like grip.

 

_We're friends right?_

 

_You'll still like me even if I do some thing bad?_

 

_I'll miss you._

 

_See you next time._

 

Her maroon orbs filled with hot tears as she looked up at his body.

 

"Is this supposed to be some kind of joke Yeong-gi? Because it isn't funny!!!" She sniffled.

 

"Time and time again I asked you...offered a shoulder to lean on and you never accepted it!"

 

She said as her voice gave out a bit at the end.

 

"What was yesterday about? Huh? You hung out with your disciples and had a final supper before you died?" She asked the lifeless body that hung above her head.

 

"Oh God." She sobbed as she dropped to her knees.

 

"And you have some nerve doing it where we shared the last happy memory we had of you." She whispered.

 

"Miss you can't be here." An officer who appeared out of nowhere informed.

 

"Shut up! Why don't you people remove his body from just hanging up there! Put him in a proper lying position. Give him at least that much respect." She cried out as a fresh wave of tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

She looked back up at him and she couldn't even stay angry at him.

 

The look on his face looked so tranquil.

 

Her stomach churned as she pounded a fist on the grass. "Fuck."

 

This is one crazy joke, Shin-Ae looked on in astonishment from where Yeong-gi had suspended himself on the branch, she covered her mouth, shoulders shaking at the spectacle he made, laughing at the sight; not believing it one bit...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
